Howler (TV series)
|based on = Howler by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment|developer = Daniel Wright|voices = Charlie Schlatter Kevin Michael Richardson Jennifer Hale Jeff Bennett Kat Cressida John DiMaggio Doug Lawrence Dee Bradley Baker Vanessa Marshall Richard Steven Horvitz|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = Daniel Wright For Warner Bros. Animation: |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companys = Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network WB Kids Boomerang|release = June 3rd, 2019-present}}Howler is an American animated series based on the video game franchise, Howler. It is created by William Reiss and has premiered on Cartoon Network on June 3rd, 2019. Synopsis Howler's adventures continues as he faces various threats, both returning and new villains. Characters Main *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter in his human form and Kevin Michael Richardson in his werewolf form) - a shy and well-meaning young adult who can turn into a werewolf at full moon, being out to revert his state while he fights threats. Supporting From the games *'Bella Stoker' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a generally kind vampire who is Howler's love interest, often aiding him. *'The Ghost Twins', consisting of: **'George' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a ghost boy who is usually happy and likes to goof off. **'Georgia' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a ghost girl who, unlike George, is more serious and more mature. However, even so, she still cares about her brother. *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a frankenstein monster who is unintelligent. Despite that, however, he gets random bursts of intelligence. It is later explained by Bella Stoker that he has "multi-intelligence disorder", making him smart at times and stupid at other times. *'Greg' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - a gargoyle who is immature and is usually a narcissist. *'Lex the Lynx' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a dimwitted lynx who acts like a cat and loves to play. He was rescued by George when a grizzly bear tried to eat him once. *'Wylda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a witch who likes making potions and casting spells, either helping or harming someone. However, whenever her potions/spells harm someone, it's usually unintentional. *'The Zombie Duo', consisting of: **'Zachariah' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a zombie who is stupid. **'Zoey' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a zombie who is also stupid, though is shown to be slightly smarter than Zachariah. *'Phillip' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a fun-loving young adult who is one of Howler's friends he hangs out with whenever it's daytime and he's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Lacey' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a studious young adult who is also one of Howler's friends he hangs out with. Just like with Phillip, it's usually whenever it's daytime and Howler's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. *'Boris Morrison' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Jeffrey's strange father who has a high interest in the supernatural. *'Lisa Morrison' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Jeffery's mother who is really caring and protective of Jeffrey/Howler. *'Kris and Kloe' (voiced by Ashley Johnson and Lacey Chabert, respectively) - two twin kitsunes who both have a crush on Howler, despite him dating Bella. *'Mayor Vlad Dracula' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a vampire who is the mayor of the forest all of the supernatural creatures in Shadow Falls live. *'Jacky' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a fictional evil clown character who is from George's favorite show, The Clown & Dinosaur Show. **'Rex' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a fictional Tyrannosaurus rex character who is Jacky's partner crime. *'Akamai' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a beautiful Hulu girl who Greg falls in love with. *'Liz the Lizard' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a lizard who became Lex's best friend next to George. In the TV series, she was introduced in episode. Show-exclusive *'The Ghost Pets', consisting of: **'Don' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a ghost Dobermann who is the leader of the group. **'Ted' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker) - a ghost tabby cat. *'Wayne' (voiced by Jay Gragnani) - Lacey's nephew who Jeffrey once had to babysit. According to Lacey, he acts a bit different from the other kids, though not technically a bad thing. According to Daniel and William, it is confirmed that Wayne has mild autism. Antagonists From the games *'Jeanette Helsing' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a woman who wants to eradicate all supernatural beings, whether they're good or bad. *'The Naga' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a giant snake with humanoid arms who constantly tries to kidnap Howler and/or his friends, but always fails miserably. *'The Black Knight' (voiced by ) - a ghostly knight figure who tries to take over the Shadow Falls forest. *'Mau Taioo' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a Hawaiian cult leader who aims to rule over Hawaii. **'Leilani' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - a member of the cult who is Mau's second-in-command. *'Naggette' (voiced by Jill Talley) - Naga's grouchy mother. Show-exclusive *'Monsieur Shadowspine' (voiced by Nolan North) - a (reserved for Coolot) who wanted to send Howler to the moon and take over the Shadow Falls forest. *'The Haunted Toys', consisting of: **'Teddy T. Bigeye' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a haunted teddy bear who is the leader of the haunted toys. **'Barbara Doll' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a haunted doll. *'The Boogeyman' (voiced by Phil Morris) - a boogeyman who sneaked into the burrow. *'Alan' (voiced by TBD) - an alien who tried to abduct Howler, Phillip, and Lacey. *'The Vulture Man' (voiced by Dana Snyder) - a vulture-like humanoid creature who kidnapped Howler and his friends. *'Clyde' (voiced by Aaron LaPlante) - a cyclops who acts like a well being, but is secretly a menacing one who tried to destroyed the burrow, rebuild it, and claim it as his own. *'The Satire Satyr' (voiced by TBD) - a satyr who made fun of Howler and his friends. *'The Blobster' (voiced by TBD) - a blob creature that has the ability to shapeshift into various forms. *'Gob' (also voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a small, grey goblin who tried to defeat Howler and kidnap Wayne. *'Little Lucy' (non-speaking) - a creepy ghost girl who "befriended" George, but was revealed to be using him for some kind of trap. *'The Masked Apemen', consisting of: **'TBD' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD **'TBD' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD **'TBD' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD **'TBD' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD **'TBD' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD Episodes See List of Howler (TV series) episodes Broadcast The series first premiered on Cartoon Network on June 3, 2019. It later premiered on Boomerang on June 17, 2019 and both the WB Kids block and channel on July 27 and November 2, respectively. Production Animation The animation for the series is outsourced to Rough Draft Studios in Seoul, South Korea. Trivia *This series would feature both villains from the games and brand new villains. *This series came out on the same day a Cartoon Network show, The Cosmic Adventures of Stella, premiered. Easter eggs *In A Howlin' Halloween, reference * Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Traditional animated Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:2019 Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:TV-PG Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Howler Category:Action/Adventure Category:Supernatural Category:Comedy